Redemption
by Killjoe
Summary: My first Adventure time story thats not a pilot. When James is shot and killed during the mushroom war, he is given a second chance in the land of Ooo, meeting Marceline along his travels. More chapters to come.
1. Chapter 1

He flew back and a dull thud could be heard as his back hit the cold dank ground, James coughed up a small portion of blood, and upon flying upward, it came back down and splattered on his chin, the darkness consumed his eye sight, and he cursed, a slow, shaky smile coming to his lips.

The man, cocked the shot gun and put it between his eyes, he was burly, adjusting his helmet as he performed the action. "In my culture, before we kill a man, we tell him our name. My name is Ricagro, and may you whisper that name to the almighty when you meet him, peace be with you, my fellow warrior. Are there any words you wish to speak before you move to the end?"

"Are my brothers away safely?" James asked through the blood in his mouth, coughing it up more as more of the darkness consumed his eyesight.

"They are, warrior, you are honorable for your sacrifice, and I shall give you the soldiers death, for it is custom for my people." He knelt down, his massive frame hulking over his, tossing aside his shotgun and undid James's vest to where his white abs were shown, though it was barely white anymore, blood soaked his once pure white flesh.

Ricagro pulled his knife from its sheath placing the sharpened tip right above his heart and grabbed his own hand and place it on the hand he had on the knife. James nodded once, and Ricagro sank the blade through his chest cavity and directly into his heart.

There was no more war, no more fighting or bloodshed, just darkness and the comfort it brought.


	2. Chapter 2

He was floating, actually floating in nowhere, he had nothing on him to cover up his body as he floated in this void of golden and black light, there was nothing but there was always everything at once, for a moment he felt like a god, and the next he felt as if his soul was being torn two ways.

Voices of wisdom and insanity circled through his mind, comforting and killing him at the same time, he felt himself slowly moving forward through a circling light of black and gold. He saw family members, his deceased mother, and his brother in his police uniform, and his sister in her wedding dress.

Memories floated back into him, some of them extremely warm and brought on emotions of the past, and some of them nightmarish, making him want to fall dead at remembering them.

"_James…James…James." _The voices in the golden black void whispered to him slowly, but he heard them like he was underwater, some liquid like haze separating him from whatever was trying to talk to him.

"Who…Are…You?" He said, his voice equally space out and dipped in that liquid like sound haze.

"I…Am…The…Cosmic One."

He felt at peace here, it was peaceful, nice, and filled with a subtle type of, something he just could explain, a type of meditation maybe, some deep trance that sent his soul into a harmonic groove.

"Are…You…God…Is…This…Heaven?" He said his voice echoing throughout the unseen walls of this cosmic place.

"No, I am but…A humble…Owl."

"A owl?"

"I am…What you…Say I am."

He looked and around him, still being dragged down this tunnel of glow, stars began to pit and patter the area around him, and somehow, time began to speed up. Stars exploded before his eyes and then they formed again, he felt the ultimate knowledge of all, he knew everything, and finally, he broke down into tears. This was beautiful this was the all, the thing his mother had once told him about, the universal harmony that succumbed everyone when they passed on to the great beyond.

Tears coursed down his cheeks, dripping down his chin and then into the nothingness below him, he bowed his head and wept fiercely. He knew everything, ever action that would ever be, or ever had, this was it, he knew, this was peace, the thing he had fought for in his world.

The galaxy in which he lived him was set before him, and he could see it, rotating its long stretching arms like a fan, he saw the center, and was suddenly inside of it, he was really inside of it, and he had to turn away from its greatness, but then he heard it's voice again, and looked up.

"You have shown me something that is a rarity on your world." It was an owl, a giant transparent owl, glowing black and golden.

"You sacrificed your own self, just to save those who had hated you for doing your job, without a second thought. And so, I will give you another chance. The resulting outcome of the war you have fought in will end in atomic fire, and a new planet shall emerge. A land known as Ooo."

"We…lost?"

"No one can win in a holocaust of such size, a stalemate maybe, but no winner came. I shall send you to this land of Ooo, and there you will have a new life, a life of joy, this I promise. This is your reward, and I hope you tell those who you meet, that all good souls come to rest, and for your sacrifice, you shall be duly paid. You have given me pity for your kind for just the slightest of seconds. We will not meet again after this, but I wish you well on your travels." Suddenly everything was black, there was nothingness and no longer was there peace, just emptieness.


	3. Chapter 3

The birds chirped in the forest, and all the animals stood still, dumbstruck at seeing the man on the ground, none of them had seen where he'd come from, he had simply just appeared right there, laying on the soft soil. A few thought to run, but most of them stayed to watch curiously, he wore a simple vest that had been torn open, blood covering most of his chest. A strange device was in one of his hand, and a helmet protected his head from any injury.

James's eyes snapped open and took in the forest, then gasped loud and long, trying to catch his breath as he started hyperventilating, putting his arms on his head to expand his diaphragm and regulate his breathing. It took him several minutes to start breathing normally again, but what really took time to adjust to was how bright the area around him was.

He rolled from his back and went onto a knee, clutching his rifle closely to his chest and searching the area around him through the crosshairs, nothing hostile at least. "Hello? Anyone there?" He shouted into the woods only to receive no reply.

He stood, slowly walking into the forests and trying to get a good sense of where he truly was.


End file.
